Binoculars are widely used for viewing of sporting events, nature study, spotting of game, and a wide variety of other uses where a magnified image of a remote scene is desired. To insure that the binocular body and lens surfaces are properly protected during storage and while being carried, the instrument is normally provided with a case which is typically made of leather or plastic.
A traditional binocular case is a roughly rectangular box shaped to accommodate a particular binocular size and body style. The case top is hinged to enable removal of the binocular for viewing use. Some cases hold the binocular in an inverted vertical position with the objective lenses facing the top, but other modern designs support the instrument in an upright position with the eyepieces or ocular lenses facing the case top. The case is typically provided with a neckstrap, and with a snap fastener or other retainer to hold the top cover in a closed position.
A conventional case provides good protection for the binocular, and is satisfactory at sporting events and in similar uses where the binocular is withdrawn from the case and supported from a neckstrap to be accessible for immediate viewing throughout the event. There are, however, many other applications where the instrument may be only occasionally used, and it is preferably held in the protective case until a viewing need arises. Typical examples of these applications arise in hiking, bird watching and other nature studies, and during general vacation travel where the user is moving about rather than being seated, and where occasional rather than constant access to a binocular is expected.
A problem with the conventional binocular case in these applications is that the case lid is awkward to open, and the binocular is not in a position for immediate viewing when withdrawn from the case. If the conventional case is being carried on the side of the body with the strap positioned over the user's shoulder, the case usually is moved to the front of the body to provide access to the hinged lid and to the instrument. The body of the case is typically steadied with one hand, and the other hand releases the lid catch and moves the lid to an open position. One hand is then used to steady the case and hold the lid open, and the other hand is inserted into the case to grasp the binocular and raises it upwardly out of the case.
When the binocular has been removed from the case, it is usually not in a position to be moved immediately to the eyes, and the instrument must be regripped with one or both hands before a comfortable and steady grasp is achieved. The user may also want to shift the case back to the hip after removing the binocular to avoid having the case interfere with a camera or other neckstrap-supported equipment being carried. The steps involved in removing and replacing a binocular are thus sufficiently awkward and cumbersome that many people are unwilling to suffer these inconveniences in order to have the benefits of binocular viewing.
The case of this invention overcomes these drawbacks of a conventional case, and enables the binocular to be withdrawn or replaced in an easy motion which normally does not require any repositioning of the case with respect to the user's body. An important advantage of the new case is that the binoculars are positioned by the opened case to be grasped, withdrawn, and immediately moved to the eyes without inversion or grip repositioning. The binocular can be removed and replaced with a single hand, while the case remains in a position which does not interfere with the user's hands and arms, or with other neckstrap supported devices such as a camera.